Dungeons
The official 1st Edition of Dungeons & Dragons mainly unified the rules of the original D&D rule books and supplements and made them accessible for a broader audience. Products by TSR Basic Rules * 10th Anniversary Collector's Set * Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set * Dungeons & Dragons Box (1991) * Dungeons & Dragons Companion Rules * Dungeons & Dragons Expert Rules * Dungeons & Dragons Immortal Rules * Dungeons & Dragons Master Rules * Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia * The Classic Dungeons & Dragons Game Supplements * Bestiary of Dragons and Giants * Champions of Mystara * Character & Monster Assortment * Character Record Sheets * Combat Shield and Mini-adventure * Creature Catalog * Creature Catalogue * Dungeon Geomorphs Set One: Basic Dungeon * Dungeon Geomorphs Set Two: Caves & Caverns * Dungeon Geomorphs Set Three: Lower Dungeons * Dungeon Geomorphs Set One to Three * Dungeon Master Screen * Master Player Screen * Monster & Treasure Assortment - Set One * Monster & Treasure Assortment - Set Two * Monster & Treasure Assortment - Set Three * Monster & Treasure Assortment - Set One - Three * Outdoor Geomorphs - Set One: Walled City * Player Character Record Sheets (AC5) * Player Character Record Sheets (AC6) * Player Character Record Sheets (D&D, 1980) * Poor Wizard's Almanac * Poor Wizard's Almanac II * Shady Dragon Inn * The Book of Marvelous Magic * The Book of Wondrous Inventions * The Eastern Countries Trail Map * The Western Countries Trail Map * Thunder Rift Adventures * 3-D Dragon Tiles featuring The Kidnapping of Princess Arelina * 3-D Dragon Tiles featuring The Revenge of Rusak * Adventures in Blackmoor * Arena of Thyatis * Assault on Raven's Ruin * Black Opal Eye * Blade of Vengeance * Blizzard Pass * Castle Amber * Castle Caldwell and Beyond * City of the Gods * Crown of Ancient Glory * Curse of Xanathon * Death's Ride * Drums on Fire Mountain * Earthshaker! * Eye of Traldar * Five Coins for a Kingdom * Ghost of Lion Castle * In Search of Adventure * In Search of the Unknown * In the Phantom's Wake * Into the Maelstrom * Journey to The Rock * King's Festival * Lathan's Gold * Legacy of Blood * Legions of Thyatis * Master of the Desert Nomads * Maze of the Riddling Minotaur * Mystery of the Snow Pearls * Night's Dark Terror * Palace of the Silver Princess * Quagmire! * Queen's Harvest * Quest for the Heartstone * Quest for the Silver Sword * Rage of the Rakasta * Rahasia * Red Arrow, Black Shield * Sabre River * Saga of the Shadow Lord * Skarda's Mirror * Sword and Shield * Talons of Night * Temple of Death * Temple of the Frog * Test of the Warlords * The Best of Intentions * The Dragon's Den * The Duchy of Ten * The Dymrak Dread * The Endless Stair * The Gem and the Staff * The Goblin's Lair * The Haunted Tower * The Immortal Storm * The Isle of Dread * The Jade Hare * The Keep on the Borderlands * The Knight of Newts * The Lost City * The Savage Coast * The Tree of Life * The Veiled Society * The Wrath of Olympus * Thunderdelve Mountain * Twilight Calling * Up the Garden Path * Vengeance of Alphaks * War Rafts of Kron * Where Chaos Reigns * Wrath of the Immortals Creature Crucible * Night Howlers * Tall Tales of the Wee Folk * The Sea People * Top Ballista Gazetteer * Dawn of the Emperors * The Atruaghin Clans * The Dwarves of Rockhome * The Elves of Alfheim * The Emirates of Ylaruam * The Five Shires * The Golden Khan of Ethengar * The Grand Duchy of Karameikos * The Kingdom of Ierendi * The Minrothad Guilds * The Northern Reaches * The Orcs of Thar * The Principalities of Glantri * The Republic of Darokin * The Shadow Elves Hollow World * Hollow World Campaign Set * Horror on the Hill * Kingdom of Nithia * Nightrage * Nightstorm * Nightwail * Sons of Azca * The Milenian Scepter Products by Balboa Games Accessories * Instant Bad Guys Products by Dave Casciano Co. Supplements * The Infernax of Spells, Necromancy and Black Magic Products by Dimension Six Adventures * Furioso * Nine Doctrines of Darkness Products by Games Workshop Accessories * Character Sheets * Hex Sheets Products by GameMaster Publications Adventures * In Search of New Gods Products by Judges Guild Supplements * Caverns of Thracia * Fantastic Wilderlands Beyonde * Frontier Forts of Kelnore * Island Book I * Ready Ref Sheets * Spies of Lightelf * The Unknown Gods * Verbosh * Wilderlands of High Fantasy * Wilderlands of the Fantastic Reaches * Wilderlands of the Magic Realm Adventures * Citadel of Fire * GenCon IX Dungeon * Modron * Of Skulls and Scrapfaggot Green * Operation Ogre * Survival of the Fittest * Sword of Hope * Tegel Manor * The Book of Treasure Maps * The Book of Treasure Maps II * The Dragon Crown * Thieves of Fortress Badabaskor * Tower Of Ulission * Under the Storm Giant's Castle Products by Wee Warriors Adventures * Palace of the Vampire Queen Products by Wilmark Dynasty Accessories * Roomscapes Products by Wintercon Adventures * Quest for the Fazzlewood Category:Game editions